The Girl in the Room
by Legit The Ninja
Summary: An AU story, with Team Free Will, and a few extras. Some OC'S. A little Destiel later on. I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1- Little Future Girl

_Ugh Hi. This is my first post, be gentle. I don't own the characters (except the two OC's) and I of course don't own Supernatural. This is part one. I hope you guys enjoy!_

Sam huffed. Dean and Cas were chatting away about music. Apparently Dean had decided to get Cas in to Led Zeppelin. It was cold, and Sam could see his breath as he slid the key in to the grimy door knob and turned.

The door to the motel clicked as Sam pushed it open, Cas and Dean discussing the importance 'Stairway to Heaven' had on the history of Rock and Roll.

The room was ocean themed. Sam hated themed motel rooms, but always seemed to run in to them. The dusty blue carpet reeked of visitors past, and the fish pillows seemed dirty. Sam had grown accustomed to this sort of life, although he did not like it. He longed for the normal, safe life he had with Jess, but he quickly shut those thought out. Jess was never coming back, and he couldn't change that.

Even though this room was very much like every other one of the countless rooms they had stayed in before, but there was something quite different about this one. Cas noticed it first, his ears perking up as his attention was drawn away from Dean's ramble about the album 'Houses of the Holy'. Dean noticed when he saw that Cas was no longer paying attention, and he looked up to see what had stolen the angel's focus. Finally, Sam noticed after sliding the old motel key in to his pocket.

"Um… Hello?" Sam said, just as confused as Dean and Cas.

In the corner sat a girl.

She could have been no older then fifteen, with her medium- lengthed blonde hair pulled in to a braid that dangled on her left shoulder. She was dressed in dark layers and had a smug planted on her pale face. Her bright blue eyes flickered with an equally as smug glare.

"A bit musty in here, isn't it?" The words fell out of her mouth in a silken voice, and echoed through the ears of the hunters and the angel.

Cas spoke up, with a nearly alarmed tone that was buried in the raspy deepness of his voice. "Are you lost?" He asked confused, because the girl seemed fairly human, as smug as she may be.

"Are you Castiel?" She inquired in reply, "And is that Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Dean slid his hands in his pockets and said "Maybe we are and maybe we aren't. Why?" He was concerned that a teenage girl just waltzed in to their room, and knew who they were. That wasn't exactly normal.

The girl crossed her arms. "I am here to help you."

Laughing, Dean replied "What can you do to help us? No offense, but you're like, ten."

The girl seemed frustrated when she said "Look, I'm a hunter. Like a demon hunter. And a damn good one at that. I'm not ten I'm fourteen."

Sam chuckled to himself, thinking about how she reminded him of Ruby the first time they met.

Dean, however, was incredibly surprised. "Who would ever let a fourteen year old girl become a hunter? What kind of sick parent must you be to let your kid start so young? To start at all?"

"HA!" The girl exclaimed. "Funny you should say that.

Dean was about to go off on her, despite her much younger age. His fists were clenched tightly and his face was turning red. "Just as he started with a "Now, you listen good…" Cas interrupted.

"Can someone please explain this to me?!" Cas was obviously confused and upset; he didn't like to be left in the dark.

The girl rose to her feet, revealing her outfit further. She wore black boots, long brown leggings, a green sweater, and a denim jacket. In her left hand she clutched her only possession, a small brown bag with long straps.

She had one more thing on her, a necklace with a gold charm of a face that hung on a thick black string. It was the same one Dean had received from Sam so many Christmases ago. Dean clutched his own when he saw the girl's reassuring himself he still had it.

The room was filled with a thick silence, the kind that lingered heavily.

The girl broke the silence, saying "I am a hunter. I was sent here by your father, Cas. Something happens in this time period that causes the end of the world. I came to stop it. As for my status as a hunter, my parents thought they were done hunting, but they were sucked back in. But they were given more of a… higher mission. End of the world stuff. So I was assigned an angel, and some of the smaller jobs that my parents would have had."

Cas' brow furrowed in a deep confusion, his mouth hanging open slightly. "But… Sam and Dean are the only humans allowed an angel."

The girl could tell it was more of a question, with slight concern in the angel's raspy voice. She smirked when she replied "The only humans so far. I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not… from around here. Honestly, I was sent from the future."

Dean only laughed, and Sam looked discouraged. "You have got to be kidding me!" Dean nearly yelled. The girl huffed, obviously displeased. "Come on, you know it's possible." She said, although the Winchester brothers did not look convinced.

She rolled her eyes, and dropped to her knees, and began mumbling to herself. It was clear she was praying.

A few moments later, a bright light shone in the middle of the room. A silhouette emerged from the light, as it slowly faded in to a human form. The room was filled with a soft hum, the sound of pure grace, but in a form that was not overwhelming. It was pleasing, actually.

"Wow." The girl exclaimed softly, as a young attractive boy emerged from the light. "You look cute."

The boy smiled brightly "Yeah. Sorry for being extravagant. I'm breaking in a new vessel."

Although Sam and Dean seemed convinced, Cas frowned. He pulled the young boy by the arm and dragged him in to a corner. They spoke in hushed and hurried voice as the girl fiddled with her braid.

A few moments later, Cas strode back in to the center of the room, with the young angel following behind him.

Cas nodded. "It's okay. She's telling the truth."

Dean chuckled and put his hands on the back of his head. "I guess we got ourselves a little future girl. I'll be damned."

Sam still looked concerned as he asked "But wait... we still don't know, who _are _you?"

The girl put a hand on her hip and smiled. "Since you asked so nicely, Sam," She said, striding towards him. "My name is Castiel Winchester. I'm your niece." She extended a hand and a bright smile, but Sam only stared in disbelief.

The ever-clueless Dean then remarked "So, Sam ends up with a woman that has a hunter for a brother?"

The younger Castiel laughed deeply. "No Dean" She chuckled. "I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2- The Call From Bobby

_Hi! Back for Chapter 2! This one is super short, but I'm making up for it by posting 2 in a row! I hope you guys like this one~_

Dean just gaped at the girl, wide eyed and open-mouthed.

"You're my daughter…" he stammered. "I let you hunt?"

Castiel crossed her arms, her braid dancing on her shoulder.

"It wasn't exactly your choice." She said, comforting tone. "You were against it."

Sam cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. He ran his fingers through his long hair, asking "When, exactly, were you born?"

"Ha, funny story." She replied "I wasn't born, really. I was made. God created me, because my parents couldn't have kids of their own. And he owed Dean a favor, anyway."

Sam began to stammer. "Wh- what… I mean, who…" He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He pulled the new but cheap phone out of his pocket and sighed, "It's Bobby.", as he answered the phone. "Yeah." He said into the phone as the other patrons of the room stared. "Okay, we'll be right there."

He closed the phone with a snap and looked back up at Dean. "We got a job. Some ghosts causing trouble about 20 minutes out."

Dean rolled his eyes as he retorted "That's great. We're just a tad bit busy. So if you could-"

He was interrupted by his daughter's chill remark. "Wicked. I haven't had a good hunt in forever."

Her angel leaned closer to her and whispered, "It hasn't been forever, actually. Eternity is much longer." She shoved him lightly with a soft chuckle and said "Whatever, angel- boy."

Just as she was heading to the door, bag in-hand, Dean grasped her shoulder with a tight clutch. "Whoa, you can't go. No way am I dragging around a kid. Especially my own." Dean it his tongue, as if he was biting back his own words. He wasn't used to the idea of being a father and saying it just felt… weird.

"I'll have you know," She said, smugly, "I took out and entire colony of vampires by myself." After getting shot a glare by her angel she added "Okay, I had angel-boy. But I was mostly alone. I think a few ghosts will be no problem. Besides, don't you want to see what your little girl can do?"

Dean huffed rather reluctantly, and looked to Cas for help. He simply shrugged, and Dean sighed heavily.

"Fine." Dean said. "But the second you get in harm's way, your butt is back here. And you still have some major explaining to do."

Castiel smiled, replying, "We can have show-and-tell later. For now, we have some vengeful sprits to stop."

Dean then turned to the remaining three males in the room and proclaimed "Alright group, let's head out."


End file.
